


Won't Forget My Time Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though she has to leave them, Krolia won't forget her time here.





	Won't Forget My Time Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Standing in the doorway, Krolia watches quietly as her lover tends to their offspring. She smiles at him when he turns his head to look at him, it is a lovely picture in front of her.

One that she will treasure for all time.

She doesn't want to leave them behind, but her duty is calling to her along with protecting the location of the Lion that calls this strange little planet home.

Sighing softly, she moves forward into the cozy, little room to hug and kiss her boys before she leaves them forever. She won't forget her time here.


End file.
